2012-08-09 Moustache Wax
Afternoon in the city, and Kit is spending it with his friend Mandrake the Magician. He does need to pick up some things, anyway, and he hasn't spent much time just walking around. "...so I called the number he gave me, right, and the phone interview went well," he says, in the middle of relating the story of how he might just get his internship at Hammer Industries. They head into another shop, and he drops off his backpack at the front counter. He almost doesn't like lugging that thing around, but he can only wear so much of his costume under his clothes without it being blatantly obvious. Mandrake looks over towards his friend as he gives him a wide smile. "Phone Interview? It is amazing how quickly the world changes..." He says with a chuckle. "So, this internship sounds very promising?" He asks curiously. He looks at the backpack with a crocked brow, before turning back. "You know you don't always need all of it..." "Hey, better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it, right?" says Kit with a grin as she shoves his hands into his pockets, letting his friend lead the way down the aisles for the moment. "But, yeah--it sounds pretty good. Right up my alley, really, plus--it's Hammer. I might be able to get access to all kinds of new technology." The Walkers were always one more for the hands-on, old-school approach, but--the times really are changing. This Walker realizes it and is trying to change with them, for better or worse. Concern creeps over Mandrake's features as he looks at his friend. "I just worry, that you are pushing yourself and not having any down time?" He walks towards the aisle as he looks over the various products, until he comes to a particular can of hair gel, it comes in a can. "Ahhhh! Perfect!" He grabs a couple of the cans which he waves at Kit. "All good points...Tell me more about Hammer Industries? Is this a place you could work full time after school?" "My father didn't rest, nor did his father," points out Kit, smiling still, if faintly. "If they didn't let themselves take a vacation, I don't think I can, either." He picks up another can of hair gel and looks at it, chuckling quietly. He can't imagine being a true showman and having to worry about this sort of thing. "As for Hammer Industries, it's bleeding edge technology; right up there with Stark Industries. Hammer's fingers are in every pie around the world--plus, as a part of his legal department, I can add them to my résumé, and the hours seem pretty--flexible." Which he'd need for obvious reasons. Mandrake eyes Kit as his friend looks at the can. His mouth crooks to left in a smirk. "Next is mustache wax." His free hand strokes his finely groomed mustache. He chuckles softly as he continues. "Building a Resume is important, besides...you are my retirement plan. You the Big Time Lawyer, me your ever faithful Magician." He continues to nod. "Every Pie?" He asks with a bit inquisitively, hinting at something clearly. As he approaches the wax, he scans the labels. "Hmmmm...I need Gentleman Dandy, extra firm..." He continues to scan. "I know you want to honor your heritage, but you know you don't have to be exactly like them...AH HA!" He reaches for a couple of cans of wax. Arching a brow, Kit tries to hide a smile as the magician gathers his grooming items. He's pretty sure he could never do this on a daily basis. Then again, some people think they couldn't put on a costume and go running around every day, either, so who knows? "I know I don't need to be exactly like them, but--the business exists for a reason. We help people, and I shouldn't really take a day off from that." A shrug of one shoulder, and he picks up a can of mustache wax. He chuckles as he reads the label, then says, "Anyway, I don't think I'll be a big-time lawyer. Don't really have the time for it, and something too high-profile might not be a good idea." Mandrake peers over his shoulder. "I know...I know. I just worry...but you are right, the greater good needs to come first, just...take care of yourself?" He asks as he moves down the aisle as he stops at the cologne, picking up a large bottle with an absurdly long French Name. "Now, this is something you need! To help you with the young maidens?" He asks with an impish smile, probably just ribbing his friend. "I know, I know...you will fight the good fight in the court room, then I will serve as your paralegal? I am great at disappearing files!" That makes Kit chuckle a bit louder as he sets the can of wax back on the shelf. "I imagine so, and if nothing else I could get you to distract opposing counsel." That's said with a lift of his brows, and he reaches out for the cologne. "Help with the maidens, eh?" he says as he looks the bottle over. "Haven't really thought about it too much, but heck, I suppose it couldn't hurt." That's something else he has to consider--furthering the Walker line. Sooner or later, someone's going to get lucky, or he's going to be very /unlucky/. There needs to be someone to take his place. "So this stuff will help with that, eh?" Lifting his shoulders in a shrug, Mandrake chuckles at his friend. "It works for me..." He offers his friend a wink....but his jovial mood falters slightly as he reads some of the turmoil in Kit's eyes. "I forgot about /that/" He says with a touch of sorrow. "But! you also need a fancy hat, all gentlemen have fancy hats." As they reach the end of the aisle, he pours his cans into the hand basket stack, picking up the top basket. "Now distractions, that I can do." He smiles at his friend. "Speaking of distractions, I think I need other lesson in Dynamic Kinetic Actions! Or colloquially, street fighting." "Fancy hats, eh?" says Kit, a thoughtful expression on his face. The comment about street fighting draws his attention next, and he looks over to the other man with an appraising look. "Always happy to help with that," he says, grinning as he lightly fiddles with the bottle of cologne. Yes, he's going to buy it. He knows good advice when he hears it. "Besides, with your particular bag of tricks--I think you'd be very effective in a street fight." Another lift of his brows, there; someone who can make all kinds of things appear--or disappear--at will is someone who'd be very effective indeed. Especially with some actual combat skill to back that up. "Yes, Fancy hats, but not too gaudy, after all we are gentlemen, not glitzy bobbles." He smiles at his friend. "Yes, our little dinner date with your friend, reminded me that I still need to work on my Rules of Queensbury!" He smiles widely as his friend takes him up on his advice. "Oh, my bag of tricks is not without its flaws..." He winks at his friend. "But, yes, I would enjoy some more training, but it can't interfere with your studies. Those need to come first, well...second...ok, third....Ok, top ten!" And that makes Kit laugh louder, as he shakes his head. "Rules of Queensbury--you know they haven't had those as a thing since my grandfather's time, right?" he asks, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "These days it's all about just getting your opponent put down--and a lot of /that/ is agility. Which I know you have in spades." And yes, someone who uses a lot of old-timey expressions and colloquialisms picked up from his family is making a joke about something old-timey. At least it's obvious it /is/ a joke. "If you know how to apply your agility right, you can get a guy on the ground in the blink of an eye. Mandrake lightly jabs at Kit. "I am glad I am rubbing off on you!" He chuckles. "While I may have it in Spades, I like to make my game in No Trump!" He crooks a smile at his friend, carrying the Bridge metaphor further. "In the blink of the eye? Now you are speaking my lingua Franca!" He continues to glide through the store. "That reminds me, have you been studying your Latin?" "What, Arabic, English, Swahili, and Tamesheq aren't enough?" Kit retorts, affecting an obviously fake air of indignation. "Besides, Latin's always been more your thing; most of the world doesn't really speak it anymore, and the people who do--they aren't really a part of my 'crowd'." He's heard that it's something of a magic-thing, that language, but magic hasn't ever really been anything the Phantom has been too vested in. Too much plain, old skulduggery to deal with. Mandrake winks at his friend. "All of those are important, BUT! The law is also one of the last bastions of Latin." He shrugs his shoulders as he looks at his friends. "How is Devil?" he asks as they pass the dog treats. "That's true," agrees Kit, nodding once. Might not hurt to pick it up. When they get to the dog treats, he smiles anew. "He's doing better. Wanted to come along this trip, but I managed to convince him to stay behind. Someone has to keep watch on the place, and besides, sooner or later, someone's going to call the dog catcher or something." A grin, there; then it occurs to him that he doesn't even know if they still have dog catchers anymore. So much of the world he doesn't really know about--yet. Mandrake cocks his eyebrow as he wangles a free finger at Kit. "Hypnosis is my schtick! And using it on your own friend like that...tsk..tsk..." He chuckles. "But you do have a point, Devil does stick out, but I love his company, he knows Magic!" Mandrake offers lightly. "So, how are you adjusting? Finding it easier to fit in? Feeling a little less like a stranger in a strange land?" Afternoon-ish in Upper Manhattan. Two somewhat unlikely people making a shopping trip. One for his obviousness in being not really a native, the other in ostentation. At least he pulls the tuxedo off with flair. They're passing the dog-related items, and Kit's saying, "Eh, sometimes I feel more like a stranger." He picks up a can of dog food and reads the ingredients. What some people will shove down their pets' throats. Yeesh. "I mean, in Mawitaan, yeah I kind of stuck out, there, too, but--not like this. Here, it's so many different customs, such a different pace." A pause, and he grins. "On the other hand, trying to get used to it all is kind of interesting. Even have a few ideas on what do do with my home." The one far beneath the streets, that is. Looks at his friend as he reads the label. "You know Lothar, has a great recipe for canines..." He smiles at Kit as he reaches into his tuxedo and then looks up one sleeve and then the other. He snaps his fingers with one hand while setting the basket down with his mustache wax and can of hair gels. He doff his hat and hands reaches into it, pulling out a copy of Emily Post which he hands to Kit. "This should help with the customs..." Well, the attached bookstore shares a coffee shop between both stores, and Heather's heard they serve a mean cappuccino. So of course, she's decided to test that theory, and is sitting there watching folks wandering about the store... people-watching, while sipping what really -is- the best cappuccino she's had in town. The ruins of a tray full of cookies sits before her, and she just enjoys the flavor and amuses herself studying the body language and the expressions of the customers she can see. Taking the copy of Emily Post, Kit chuckles as he looks at it. "Really think so, huh?" he asks, looking up at his friend. He';s still amused at those displays, and one of these days, he'll figure out how the man does it. One of these days. Suddenly he gets that feeling of being watched , and he looks around for a moment, eyes narrowed as he tries to find the source--ah-ha. "Well, look who it is," he says, nodding toward the woman. He gives Heather a smile and small inclination of his head to show he sees her and recognizes her, then he says, "C'mon, let's go say hi and see what she's doing in this neck of the woods. I don't think you met her the other day, did you? I think she had to leave before you got there." Well, now's a good a time as any for the introductions. Mandrake's eyes follow Kit's pointing towards the woman sitting in the Coffee Shop. He then slides his eyes back to Kit and nods his head. "Of course I think so, would I ever lead you astray?" He throws his hands up before grabbing his basket again. "About that..." He strides behind Kit, his stage smile appearing on his face. Leaning back, Heather sips her drink and then inclines her head to acknowledge Kit's silent greeting. She gestures to the chair across from her and raises her brows a bit. Her face is lit up with a magnetic smile that has been seen on magazine covers and billboards around town. "You mean today?" quips Kit as he leads the other man over to the coffee shop. To be fair, he knows that Mandrake has always been a great help. That doesn't mean he can't rib the man. When he gets to her table, he says, "Good to see you again. This is my friend, Mandrake the Magician, best in the art of prestidigitation you'll ever see." A grin as he indicates Mandrake, then turns to look at the man. "And this is Heather--" A beat's pause. "It occurs to me, I didn't catch your last name the other day, when we all met after your luncheon." He'd normally not be so impolite as to not use a lady's last name, but he didn't hear it. And he looks genuinely embarrassed for that. Well, there's a first time for everything. Heather's brows do their best to try to climb up towards their hairline. She opens her mouth, then closes it... then opens it again, "Well... it's been a few years since I've been asked -that-." she offers with a smirk, "Danielson. Heather Danielson mister Walker." She chuckles and adds, "For that, I'm buyin' the coffee." she adds as she gestures to a server. Mandrake gives Kit a feint of a hurt look. "You wound me, kind sir..." He bows graciously in front of Heather, "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Danielson, my friends call me Mandrake." He offers politely as he joins them at the table, setting the basket next to him. "Luncheon?" He asks openly to the table. "It just wouldn't do to address a woman solely by her first name," says Kit as he takes a seat, giving Mandrake a sidelong glance. "Give me /some/ credit for manners." Also to Mandrake, he says, "There was some--gathering or another. I happened across it as everyone was leaving, one thing led to another, and we ended up at the coffee shop you found us at. After Miss Danielson had to leave, unfortunately." He rests his forearms on the table, interlacing his fingers. "Speaking of the shop," he says to Heather, "have you managed to get any more artwork by the professor? He really is a mighty keen artist." Shaking her head, Heather remarks, "Not yet, but the commercial doesn't start filming until Monday." She finishes her coffee and sets down the empty cup "Well Chris... I'm not exactly a stickler for formalities. Seriously, first name is fine." she offers as she studies Mandrake for a moment, "Magic eh? Got a trick prepped to show off?" Shrugging his shoulders upwards, Mandrake lets a bit of an impish smile break into his face as his eyes dance between Chris and Heather. "Oh, my dear...but of course." He reaches into his shirt pocket and begins to shuffle the cards idly in front of himself, each card hits against another with an soft thump, thump, thump. He takes a moment to bridge the cards a few times as he shuffles, with each shuffle his deck becomes thinner and thing, until it disappears. He looks down at his hands as they are now empty, but going through the motions. "OH Dear...I hate it when they do that..." He stands and begins to pat himself as he looks a bit frazzled. "Now where have they gone..." He snaps his fingers and doffs his hat, a deck of cards sits perfectly on top of his head as he looks frantic. "Now where have they gone..." This ought to be good. Kit always enjoys it when Mandrake pulls an impromptu trick like this. As the man shuffles, he looks around a little bit, trying to find cards sliding up sleeves or whatever other thing. He understands very well the concept of focusing an audience's attention over /here/ while something else goes on over /there/--though as yet, that knowledge hasn't served him very well when it comes to trying to puzzle out Mandrake's tricks. When the cards appear on his head, Kit just chuckles and looks up at them, trying to not laugh /too/ loudly. Smirking, Heather shakes her head, "I have -no- idea..." she says in her most sarcastic tone possible. That is, once the hat comes off and the deck is revealed. "Well done, definitely earned your coffee." She looks to a nearby server and says, "They're on me..." while handing over her debit card. Then she looks back to Mandrake to see if he's 'found' his deck of cards yet. Sidelong, Mandrake gives Chris a pained look. "Ohhh! laugh it up you card thief!" He says in mock accusation of his close friend. His gauze shifts towards Heather, "Hmmmm...I think you know more than you are letting on...but I will ask the expert." He muses. Letting out a Sigh, Mandrake reaches into his hat and pulls out the ears and head of a white rabbit. "You have them?" He asks sternly of the rabbit who just sniffs at the magician. Mandrake sighs at the Rabbit as he slips him a carrot. "He is feeling moody..." He says to no one as he lets the Rabbit slip into the hat, and places his hat back on his head as he sits down. "Best to go retrace my steps..." He sits down and begins to mimic shuffling as the cards slowly appear one by one until there is a complete deck. "OHHH! I left them on the table...how silly of me." He glances at Heather, "My dear, no need to pay...Mandrake can always conjure up money..." He reaches into his coat and pulls out his worn wallet. And Kit can't help it. He really can't. When the cards reappear as they're shuffled, Kit has to giggle. And not too quietly, either. When heather gets her phone call and has to leave suddenly, he manages to bid her goodbye as Mandrake pulls out his wallet. "You know," he tells his friend, "one of these days you really are going to have to teach me some of these things..." He still wonders where the heck the rabbit goes, for one thing. Mandrake looks at his Friend and offers him a smile as he laughs. "A magician, never reveals his trick...Guild Rules!" He cocks his eyes at Heather as she leaves for her phone call, he politely waves towards her just before reaching into his wallet and pulling out some bills and placing them on the table. "But I'll give you two hints." He wiggles his pinkies at Kit, before doffing his hat, a deck of cards still sitting perfectly balanced on his head, and another lays on the table. He gives his friend a wink. "For being a good sport!" Seeing both decks makes Kit grin, then have to stifle a laugh. "Oh, my, that figures..." he says, covering his mouth with his hand. At least he's one of those who can still appreciate a trick even after knowing a part of how it's done. The skill involved makes them seem that much more impressive, to him anyway. "And let me guess, you aren't going to tell me where the rabbit goes, are you?" he says as he shifts his arm a little to put the backs of his fingers against his temple, a grin given to his friend. Wagging a finger at Kit, Mandrake jokes with Kit, "The rabbit doesn't tell people where I go, I don't tell people where he goes. He is entitled to his leisure and privacy!" Mandrake looks down at his coffee as he looks over towards Kit. "Next time you see him, you should ask." He says with an impish smile, knowing Kit's affinity with certain animals. "Probably smell Devil on me and run like heck," remarks Kit, grinning as he reaches for his own cup. "Then you'll have to conjure him back from whatever hidey-hole he finds for himself." It's not like wolves and rabbits get along very well, so. "Though I might just try, just to see if I can find out." That's said with a brow arched in humor, then he adds, "Though, knowing you, next time it'll be a stuffed rabbit or something." Tsk Tsk Tsk! "I am not some vagabond! Stuffed Rabbits! I never heard such a thing!" He says with mock indignation. "But you bring up a good point about Devil. I will put my mind towards it." He reaches down and sips his drink like a gentleman. "I look forward to your attempts, Mr. Walker...The game is afoot!" He comments between sips. That elicits another chuckle from Kit, and he retrieves his cup for a sip, then he picks up his bottle of cologne. "Well, I'll do my best, but I somehow doubt I'll be able to ferret out more from you--unless you outright tell me again. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying." And with that, he gets to his feet. "Well, let's finish up the shopping before they think you work here," he says, nudging his friend's shoulder in a friendly manner. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs